The School Games: A Xbilliex Fanfiction
A BIG WIP. TBE. Warning: This fanfiction may contain strong language and mature references. Hey, Billie here. This is just going to be a fanfiction that shows what would happen if my best tributes (those in Category A) were in a school-themed Games together. I'm writing this because I need to recover from procrastination and this is a good way for me to refine my writing skills. Feel free to root for any tribute, I don't mind. Please do not edit this without my permission. If you do so, I will get an admin. Tributes Like I've said in the intro, these Games will only focus on my tributes. Because of this, they are the ones who will get the POVs. These are a normal Games so there's only Districts 1-12, no Capitol, 0, 13 or 14 included. Also, I can't be bothered making Lunaiis for all of the other tributes (I might do soon) but you'll at least get brief descriptions of them. In addition, if any information is revealed about the other tributes (mainly names), I'll update it. AshlynnUncropped.png|Ashlynn Mauntell, District 1 Female (POV Tribute) NoMale.png|District 1 Male NoFemale.png|District 2 Female NoMale.png|District 2 Male NoFemale.png|District 3 Female Jeremiahglacier.png|Jeremiah Glacier, District 3 Male (POV Tribute) Oceania seacrest.png|Oceania Seacrest, District 4 Female (POV Tribute) NoMale.png|District 4 Male Katarina seacrest.png|Katarina Seacrest, District 5 Female (POV Tribute) NoMale.png|District 5 Male NoFemale.png|District 6 Female NoMale.png|District 6 Male Kirstenbarker.png|Kirsten Barker, District 7 Female (POV Tribute) NoMale.png|District 7 Male NoFemale.png|District 8 Female NoMale.png|District 8 Male NoFemale.png|District 9 Female NoMale.png|District 9 Male Alexandria maydon.png|Alexandria Maydon, District 10 Female (POV Tribute) NoMale.png|District 10 Male NoFemale.png|District 11 Female NoMale.png|District 11 Male NoFemale.png|District 12 Female NoMale.png|District 12 Male Tie Colours Every tribute will wear two pieces of clothing in the arena that will help identify them. One is their blazer, which has the district number of the tributes on the back (so a D7 tribute will have the number 7 on the back of their blazer). The other is the colour of their tie: *District 1 - Magenta *District 2 - Silver *District 3 - Navy blue *District 4 - Light blue *District 5 - Yellow *District 6 - Black *District 7 - Green *District 8 - Lilac *District 9 - Beige *District 10 - Red *District 11 - Purple *District 12 - Orange Alliances This chart will be updated and changed regularly. Also, if there is a name that has striked through, it means that the tribute is dead. Reapings Please note that the tributes may act differently from normal/what's on their profile. Ashlynn Mauntell Despite it almost being a year since it happened, it was painful. Painful waking up once again, in the same place, knowing that the love of your life isn't around anymore. That place is the hideout, located in the deep forests of District 1. The love of my life was a 21 year old man from District 7. His name was Lucius. He built the hideout after running away from 7, as a major riot had taken place there. I found the hideout whilst on the run from the Peacekeepers. I was wanted for murdering my wretched father. He believed those two sly, incestuous freaks over me, who was doing the right thing, one of the things that you're encouraged to do from childhood, tell the truth. Oh well, at least I'm not in their clutches anymore. Lucius lived in the hideout by himself, before I came along. Once I found the hideout and met him, we talked for hours. I decided to tell him my story. For some reason, I expected him to laugh at me but he didn't. Eventually, I fell in love with Lucius and I moved into the hideout with him. And then, the next few months were bliss. We got...intimate with each other a lot. We didn't care about the outside world as we only had eyes for each other. After those first few months, I had a desire to Category:Hunger Games Category:The Targaryen of District 4